Individuals wearing eyeglasses may wish to remove and replace them multiple times during the course of a day. After removing eyeglasses from the face, it is desirable to keep the eyeglasses nearby to be able to locate and replace them easily. Many eyeglass wearers often place the eyeglasses in a shirt or coat pocket or hang the eyeglasses from an opening of a shirt, sweater, jacket or blouse by inserting a temple piece inside the shirt, sweater, jacket or blouse. However, the eyeglasses may fall from such a position upon bending over. This is dangerous for both damaging and losing the eyeglasses.
Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,887 teaches an eyeglass carrier clip that may be clipped to a pocket for supporting a pair of eyeglasses by one of its temple pieces. The eyeglass carrier clip requires that the user wear a garment having a pocket suitable for clipping the device.
Grey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,934 teaches a tool and eyeglass holder that may be hung from the neck for holding eyeglasses and a screwdriver and spare screws for repairing the eyeglasses. The holders include a flexible cord or other elongated flexible member each end of which is either directly attached to a loop element or formed into a loop. The loops are respectively connected to corresponding loops at the ends of a tool container for the screwdriver and screws by interlocking the respective loops. A loop element is extended below the tool container for holding a pair of eyeglasses by inserting a temple piece of the eyeglasses through an aperture defined by the loop. Because of the interlocked loops connecting the flexible member to the tool container, the tool and eyeglass holder must be slipped over the head of the user in order to be hung about the neck.
De Cotis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,198 teaches a necklace assembly for holding a pair of eyeglasses that features an elongated flexible necklace for wearing about the neck and an eyeglass-holder assembly connected between the first and second ends of the necklace. The eyeglass-holder assembly includes an eyeglass-holder loop having a receiver loop opening adapted to receive a temple piece of a pair of eyeglasses. The assembly further features a first and second swivel linker connected to the necklace and to the holder-loop so that the necklace and the holder loop are rotatably joined. Further, the assembly features a necklace/holder-assembly coupler connecting the first end of the necklace with the swivel linker and a second necklace/holder-assembly coupler connecting the second end of the necklace with the swivel linker. The assembly may be worn about the neck with a pair of eyeglasses in a folded-closed configuration held in the eyeglass-holder loop of the eyeglass-holder assembly with a temple piece extending downwardly from one side of the temple-piece-receiver loop opening and a lens frame of the eyeglasses extending downwardly from an opposite side of the loop opening and with twisting induced in the necklace by movement of the wearer tending to be relieved by rotation of the swivel linkers. The receiver loop is a circle and it is free to rotate with respect to the necklace.
It is desirable to provide an eyeglass holder designed to more securely hold a temple piece of eyeglasses. Further, it is desirable to provide an eyeglass holder and linker designed for substantially fixed attachment to a necklace that does not rotate substantially with respect to the necklace. Still further, it is desirable to provide an eyeglass holder that may be made of artistic and attractive beads providing a stylish alternative to eyeglass holders presently available.